The Puckermans: Sequele to Second Chance
by lucyLOL
Summary: This is a sequele to my story 'second chance' its about Rachel, Puck and their two kids.
1. Chapter 1

She looked just like Rachel, but with Noah's nose and perhaps a little taller. Noah preferred Rachel's nose. She was sixteen.

'Gemma Danica Puckerman,'

Gemma was absolutely beautiful. She still had her fathers intense hazel eyes and her mothers tanned skin and long chocolate hair. But she had her mother beat by a good few inches. She was nearly seventeen.

He looked just like Rachel too. But with Noah's nose and Noah's height and hair. Noah still preferred Rachel's nose. He was fourteen

'Liam Samuel Puckerman,'

Liam was a stunning boy. He was nearly fifteen and he was already a charmer like his father. He had his mothers chocolate eyes and tanned skin and his fathers mischievous grin, lighter hair and 6 foot frame (although at 14 he was 5'7).

Noah looked at his gorgeous sleeping wife, curled into his arms. He loved her so damn much. He kissed her forehead, remembering when he proposed to her. They were fighting because apparently he was _flirting_ with a random girl at the grocery store.

"_NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN HOW DARE YOU!" Rachel shouted smacking him on the arm._

"_DADDY! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Gemma shouted, mimicking her mothers smacking action and hitting him in the leg._

"_JESUS! How the fuck did I end up with two crazy ass midgets shouting at me and beating me up every time I make a mistake?" Noah argued pulling his two year old son Liam into his arms._

"_DADDY! Don't say those words! There bad words and you know mommy hates you using them!" Gemma scolded, tapping her foot in a very Rachel like mannerism._

"_What do you know kid? You're 4 for God's sake!" Noah said plonking down on the couch in defeat._

"_An I'm two an I know you done noting wong, dada," Liam babbled._

"_She knows a lot! I am NOT a midget! And she's absolutely right. STOP CURSING. It's not good for you to curse round my daughter and you know full well how much I hate it, Noah-"_

"_So suddenly she's your daughter? Well I can have Liam then!" Noah cut her off, "And seriously Berry? You are a fucking midget!"_

_Now he had two girls with their hands on their hips, stomping their feet. Jeez, he loved his girls, but they were a handful. At least his boy was usually on his side!_

"_You can sleep on the couch tonight," Rachel said coldly._

"_Mommy," Gemma said in a quiet voice, "Don't make daddy sleep on the couch, he always looks so sad in the morning and it hurts his back."_

"_Thanks kid," Noah said looking at Rachel with pleading eyes._

"_Gem, can you go play in your play room with your brother for a while please? I'll come and put you both to bed in a minute," Rachel said, pushing her daughters curly brown waves of hair out of her face. Gemma nodded and scampered off down the hall with her brother in tow._

"_Rach. I'm sorry!" Noah pleaded._

"_Am I not good enough for you?" Rachel asked, "If I'm not then you know where the door is."_

"_God Baby, you know you're more than enough for me, way more. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't even realize I was flirting!" Noah said._

"_She asked you if you could _fill her bag _Noah! And you said _she'd need a bigger bag_!" Rachel shouted quietly._

"_Jeez! I was looking at _you_ when I said it!" Noah said back._

"_It was in front of your daughter, son and girlfriend!" Rachel said._

"_Fiancé," Noah mumbled. _

"_What?" Rachel asked._

"_Well I was gunna propose tonight, I even got my Nana's ring!" Noah said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck._

"_OH! Noah! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Rachel said throwing herself into his arms. Noah pecked her lips and smiled, "Sorry I shouted at you,"_

"_S'okay. I was kinda a jerk. Besides I like having a lap full of apologetic midget." Noah grinned._

"_M'not a midget," Rachel mumbled into his neck._

"_Are too," Noah said and captured her lips in a kiss before she could lecture him about her not being a midget._

"Baby, wanna know a secret?" Noah whispered, running kisses up and down his wife's jaw line.

"No," Rachel said sleepily, snuggling back into his warmth.

"Baby," Noah ran his hand over her naked waist under the covers.

"What?"

"I love your nose," Noah said pecking the tip of her nose.

"I hate my nose," Rachel mumbled, turning over to face Noah but burying her face in his chest and pulling the covers up.

"C'mon Rach," Noah nuzzled her neck and ran his hand between her legs.

Rachel straddled him sleepily, letting the covers fall round her waist.

When Gemma realized her mother had hidden ALL her thongs AGAIN she stormed into her parents room only to meet her mothers bare back as she moaned in ecstasy and rode her father.

"Fuck me harder Noah!" Rachel moaned.

"OH GOD!" Gemma screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed flipping off Noah and accidentally taking the covers with her. Gemma got the full view of her fathers erect cock before covering her eyes.

"G-Gem, we were just-"

"I know what you were doing!" Gemma cut Rachel off, "You're disgusting! You say I shouldn't have sex yet when dads fucking your brains out at every possible moment!"

"Gemma Danica Pukerman! I swear if you say one more rude thing you're grounded!" Rachel said.

"FUCK YOU MOM! YOU CAN'T TALK! YOU WERE JUST SCREAMING FOR DAD TO 'FUCK YOU HARDER'!" Gemma shouted.

"Don't talk to me like that! You're grounded and no cell phone! What me and your father were doing was because we love each other. End of story," Rachel said.

"Well what if me and Nate love each other huh?" Gemma asked, "Does that mean he can ask me to ride him?

"THE FUCK? Who's Nate? Gemma, if you have a boyfriend I will cut his nuts off," Noah said.

"Nate _is_ my boyfriend and no you won't dad!" Gemma shouted back, "Uh! I can't look at either one of you!" she stormed down stairs. Rachel flinched as she heard the front door slam.

"Why did we never get a lock on the door?" Noah grumbled.

"We did. We just never use it."

"Well its 'bout time we did." Noah states.

THAT EVENING.

When Gemma entered the house at 6.30 pm her mother and father were waiting. Gemma sat down infront of her plate of food with a scowl.

"So…uh 'bout this morning," Noah started uncomfortably, "The reason you saw…w-what you saw is because-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gemma cut her father off, "You were _making love because you love each other soooo much_." She said in a mocking tone.

"No they were have lazy morning sex 'coz dad said he likes to relax mom in the morning so she isn't wound up all day," Liam Puckerman laughed as he came down the stairs with a smirk. Gemma laughed.

Rachel shot Noah a glare that he knew meant 'how dare you talk to our children about our sex lives. And you will not be _relaxing me _again any time soon.'

"Liam, not cool dude! That was menna be hush hush!" Noah scolded.

"Yeah! _That's _the problem here! When you talk about us having sex to our son he's meant to not tell me. Great." Rachel said flatly.

"Well I'm sorry baby but he asked!" Noah pointed out.

Liam sat down next to Gemma and poked her in the ribs.

"What could he have possibly asked that led to you telling him…_that_?" Rachel hissed the last word, pointing her fork at Noah.

"Mom, I asked why it was always the mornings when I hear you moaning out '_oh Noah! Fuck me! Please! Oh I'm almost there!'_." Liam laughed hysterically after his impression of his mother, whilst his sister laughed along with him, his mother grew redder and redder and his father smacked him upside the head.

"Okay. New rule of the house. Absolutely _no one _is getting any," Rachel said giving Noah a meaningful look.

"Fuck!" Noah sighed, "That's the last time I tell you anything man!" He said to his son.

"But dad, you said mom couldn't ever resist 'the Puckerone'." Liam laughed.

"She can't. Why the fuck do you think you two are sitting here right now. Sure as fuck didn't plan either of you." Noah stated.

"Dad. I'm going out tonight. And as I wasn't _planned _you won't care," Gemma smiled sweetly.

"Wait a sec, it's not with that 'Nate' guy is it?" Noah asked.

"Dad, its Nate as in Nathan, Brittney and Sam's son," Gemma replied.

"Oh, that's okay then, he's to dumb to get to second base," Noah said.

"How do you know he already hasn't," Gemma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck sake! Well I'm not gunna let you go now am I!" Noah shouted getting up from the table and starting to clear his and Rachel's plates away.

"Noah, stop swearing! And of course she can go. We trust her to make the right decisions," Rachel said.

"Baby, I love you, you know that. But your dad's trusted you and what happened?" Noah said pecking her on the head.

"I had a jerk of a boyfriend and I was stupid enough to think 'trust me' was a sensible birth control option." Rachel sighed, toying with the table cloth.

"Mom, how old were you when you got pregnant with me?" Gemma asked.

Rachel's eyes snapped to Noah. "She was twenty five."

"Load of shit! Dad knocked her up when she was fourteen," Liam interjected.

"Fourteen! Christ ma! That's so young! And dad stuck by you?" Gemma asked, with wide eyes.

Rachel and Noah shared a look, she didn't know what to say.

"Y-yes. N-no. Sort of…it's complicated," Rachel stuttered.

"Mom can I ask you something'?" Liam interjected.

"Yes, ask away,"

"When did you lose the big V?" He asked clicking his tongue and leaning his chair back.

"She lost it at twenty." Noah said getting the kids plates to tidy away.

"I-I was th-thirteen." Rachel admitted.

"Lovely," Gemma said awkwardly, "Right, I'm gunna change then go out. I'll be back by ten." She scampered off upstairs.

"I'm gunna go hang for a bit before Megan get's here," Liam said standing up.

"Who's Megan?" Rachel asked. Frowning.

"His new girlfriend. Relax. I said it was fine because they'll be under our roof," Noah said slipping an arm round her and smoothing the crease in her eyebrows with his thumb.

"Oh, okay," Rachel nodded, resting her head against Noah's shoulder.

"Y'know you two would be quite cute if you weren't, like, my parents," Liam said whist walking off upstairs.

Rachel smiled into Noah's shoulder.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked.

"I'm fine Noah. I just love my family," she smiled up at him. He pecked her lips.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Rachel crawled out of bed and went over to her dresser, picking out her clothes. She turned her head when she heard the bed rustling. Noah was full out leering at her ass.

"Do you have to?"

"To what?"

"Ogle me?" She snapped.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I? You're hot as fuck, you're my wife and that fine as fuck ass is mine," Noah grumbled, without taking his eyes off her rear.

"What do you want me to do get a stamp on my rear that says 'Noah'?" She asked.

_Rachel got off of her elliptical, slowly stretching to try and relieve some of the aches in her body. She made her way over to her dresser to lay out her clothes for the day. When she opened her underwear drawer she shrieked and dialled Noah's cell._

"_Sup baby?"_

"_Y-you inconsiderate moron! How dare you!" She shrieked into her phone._

"_What I do?" Noah asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice. _

"_You know perfectly well! Noah I demand that you give me all of my under garments back immediately!"_

"_Baby, all I did was buy you some new ones."_

"_They all have 'property of Puck' across the rear Noah!" _

"_Ah you do have them…you just don't like them," He snickered._

"_I mean it Puck! I need my undergarments!"_

"_You have them baby. Just wear them."_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_So anyone trying to sneak a peek will know that all that is my business."_

"_I demand that you give them back. I absolutely refuse to wear these at all, let alone to school!"_

_Two hours later they were sitting in Glee, Noah had a huge smirk on his face and Rachel had an unappreciative frown and a pair of panties with 'Property of Puck' across the bum._

They caught each others eye and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I tripped and everyone saw those!" Rachel laughed, gasping for breath.

"I know," Noah chuckled, "It took you a fuckin' week to get over it!"

"Ha ha," She paused to take a breath, "Yes but I did keep one pair to wear just for you."

He smiled at her and stretched out his arms for her. Rachel happily obliged and fell into his lap giggling.

"I really love you baby," Noah said kissing her temple.

"I know." Rachel said smugly.

"And?" Noah asked tickling her armpits.

"I love you too! Noah stop! I love you!" Rachel squealed. Noah chuckled and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Sooooo…I met a man today," Gemma said as her, Noah and Liam were sat around the dinner table as Rachel was preparing lunch in the joined on kitchen.

"Mm, who was that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know who he was. He said he knew you and dad very well. But he talked about you like scum."

"Well what did he say?" Rachel glanced at her daughter, wondering who would bitch about people to their kids.

"He said that you were a distasteful whore and that dad was a crazy meat head for ever taking you back."

"The fuck? No one talks about my mother like that! Who the fuck was he Gem?" Liam shouted. Crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

Noah glanced at Rachel. He had a feeling who it was.

"I told you I don't know…uh Hiram somebody or something? Ring any bells?" Gemma asked, taking to top off of her bright pink nail polish.

Rachel gasped and dropped a cup, it clattered on the floor but didn't break. Noah was at her side in a heartbeat.

"S'okay baby," Noah whispered into her ear, smoothing his hand over her back and kissing her temple.

Rachel let out a shaky breath.

"Pops who's Hiram?" Liam asked. Noah looked into Rachel's eyes. She nodded and leaned into him more.

"He's one of Rachel's fathers."

"WHAT?" Both kids shouted staring at their mother.

"He's not worth it guys. He's just a low life tosser." Noah grumbled, running his hand up and down Rachel's back.

"What happened?" Gemma asked sympathetically. She'd never seen her mother like this, she was always so composed and seeing her so shaken was really worrying.

"N-nothing…h-he just doesn't like me as much as your grandfather does," Rachel said.

"How did you start talking to him anyway?" Noah asked.

"Me and Samantha were hanging in the coffee shop that Brittney owns and he kept staring at me. So I went over there to tell him very kindly to piss off and he said he knew who is was. Then told me my mother was a liar and a selfish whore." Gemma explained.

"So he's in town?" Noah asked, gently squeezing Rachel's side. Gemma shrugged and nodded.

"So why's he calling you those names mom? I mean the fuck is his problem?" Liam asked.

"I-I guess you guys are old enough to know what happened back then. What do you think baby?" Noah asked, kissing her jaw.

"Okay." Rachel nodded and sat down opposite Gemma, she squeezed Noah's hand when he sat next to her.

"Well…me and your father were best friends from when I was 3, we were boyfriend and girlfriend at 7. We started being intimate at 12 and we started having sex when I was 13. We conceived Gem when I was 14. But my… Hiram…" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, "He started hitting me when I was 12."

"He use to get angry and take it out on Rach. He tried to force Rachel to get rid of Gemma. Rachel wouldn't and Hiram got worse," Noah continued.

"We broke up when I was 2 months pregnant. But I didn't tell Noah about Gem un till she was 10 months old. When Noah found out we got back together and Hiram got worse and hurt me daily." Rachel sniffled. Noah nuzzled in the crook of her neck and told her he loved her.

"So what happened?" Liam asked, wide eyed.

"Noah went crazy and beat him up. Me and Gem went to live with Noah, Danni and Miriam and we've been happy ever since." Rachel said smiling.

"M-mum…did h-he rape you?" Gemma asked.

"_Rachel! You fucking whore!" Hiram shouted, Rachel backed herself into the wall. Sobbing uncontrollably whilst Gemma cried in her travel crib. He pulled her to the ground by her legs, tearing off her skirt as he went._

"_Please don't!" She screamed, "My daughters right there!"_

"_Don't give a fuck," Hiram said calmly. He faced her towards her daughter and took her from behind._

"_When the fuck did you get 'NP' tattooed on you like some slag?" He asked pinching her back._

Rachel nodded slowly whilst looking at her hands. When both her children gasped she buried her head in Noah's chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh, baby Shh." He can't hurt you. I'm here. Baby, I've got you." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
